Find, Fuck, and Forget Troy Bolton
by UnexperiencedWriter
Summary: Gabriella Montez needs some confidence and what better way than toy with ex Troy Bolton? That was a really bad summary... Give it a shot, though? Please read&review.


Chapter 1-

Gabriella's POV

I love making lists. I don't know why, but I just do. I have lists for just about anything. One of my recent ones I've made is Find, fuck, and forget Troy Bolton. It's probably one of my shortest lists I've ever made. Anyway, I made the list because I lost weight. It doesn't make sense… I know. But back then, in high school, I was overweight. Troy overlooked that back then and he dated me. Yep, me. He was the most handsome guy and every girl had a crush on him and he picked me when he could have had a skinny, busty girl. We were together all of our high school lives, from freshman year to senior year. We were pretty much inseparable. He was the best boyfriend I had - actually, he was the only one I had. But still, he was the best. There were nights where when I weighed myself on the scale, I would break down crying if I was pound heavier. I'd call him and he'd stay on the phone with me until I fell asleep. He also knew that my dad's death date was the worst day of any year. He'd stay with me all day and comfort me. If someone made fun of me at school, he'd be quick to come defend me. Long explanation short, he would take a bullet for me.

Senior year… Gosh. On graduation night, I left him. We didn't officially break up… I just left. I had already booked a flight to Tennessee nights before. My bags were all ready and all packed and in the car. My mom said it'd be best if I told Troy that I was leaving, but I felt like Troy was only with me cause he felt bad for me. I not only left California and Troy, but I also left my best friends in the world - Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor. Oh, and Chad… but he's more like my older brother. He used to bully me, but then he accepted the fact that Troy and I were serious and he liked me better. Anyway, I'll tell more about my high school left if it's needed.

Back to the list, why would I choose Troy? Well… I needed some confidence and if Troy would give me that kind of attention, then I feel like just about any guy could like me. I just needed to gain some confidence and I can just find the right guy. I'm pretty sure that I won't fall in love with Troy Bolton all over again. I'm a new person. I've lost a total of 117 pounds, I've grown my hair out longer, I've discovered makeup, my skin cleared up, and contacts are my new best friend. Now, I just have to find him, fuck him, and forget about him.

* * *

**Okay. New story… I promise I'll rewrite my other stories. This isn't going to be rated M, even though it sounds like it should. I just don't really feel comfortable writing sex scenes and I feel like this wouldn't need to be rated M. Ummm… So, leave a review telling me if you want me to continue cause if I don't get any feedback, I probably won't keep going with this story. If it sounds interesting, please please please leave a comment. If it sucked, go ahead and tell me. … Though I'd prefer if you kept it to yourself… But a review is a review… **

* * *

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW. I really would like to know if I'm doing okay or very bad... :( **

* * *

**UPDATE WITH MY LIFE (You can stop reading here….)**

** Okay. Soooo… You probably could care less about my life, but I'm just gonna put it here anyways. :) Sooo I just finished my freshman year and it was pretty cool… I came out of my shell a little bit and talked to the teachers more… and I became attached to my homeroom and science teachers and guess what… they're not coming back next year. One is going back to college, and the other one … idk. She wasn't fired though. :( My two favorite teachers aren't coming back. :( My homeroom/english teacher was really cool. If you guys have ever watched Victorious, she was kind of like Sikowitz… maybe a little less crazy. But she was pretty awesome. She gave out airheads when you did something good. Freshman year was easier than I thought. I honestly thought that high school would be the worst since I've heard more horror stories about it… But in all honesty, besides some drama, it's all good. I'm still doing taekwondo and there's this guy there and I kind of like him, but I kind of don't… Like, idk. I know he likes another girl there cause it's painfully obvious, but he's kind of just… not really my type of guy and I don't know. I'm confused. Oh. And there's this guy at my school who I've liked since like… the 4th grade and he likes another girl in my class, but he's been leading me on and flirting with me all throughout freshman year and ugh. Guys are complicated. If you're still reading this and you're good with guy advice, please PM me. D; Okay. Ummm… Oh! I got my black belt. Woohoo… Eh. I thought it'd be more exciting. It was a wonderful night for me, but idkkk. I just feel awkward cause there's so many people who's a color belt and idkkk. There's so much more, but my author's note is probably longer than the actual chapter. Lol. :) So. Goodbye… Leave a review, good or bad. :) Kthankssss.**


End file.
